


onslaught of love

by enablelove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: David prided himself on the mile high walls he built around himself, as a form of protection and to guard his heart, but Patrick broke away at them, steadfast and certain that he would find treasure underneath. David always felt completely bare under Patrick’s knowing gaze, and was absolutely helpless to let him in.





	onslaught of love

**Author's Note:**

> Set during/after THAT scene in 'The Hike' so spoilers for that.

Emotions that David can’t even properly name course through him as the love of his goddamned life kneels in front of him, asking David to marry him. An encompassing joy burns bright at the forefront of his mind though, putting all the other feelings to shame. 

Someone was picking David for once. 

David prided himself on the mile high walls he built around himself, as a form of protection and to guard his heart, but Patrick broke away at them, steadfast and certain that he would find treasure underneath. David always felt completely bare under Patrick’s knowing gaze, and was absolutely helpless to let him in. 

David feels like his brain has short-circuited as he opens the box and sees not one, but four beautiful gold rings lying there. His mind jumps to the conversation he had with his Mom when this first started and he is still so in awe of how lucky he got to have someone that sees him.

That fights for him.

That thinks of him in random moments with a text or call.

That makes fun of him, never in a malicious way, but in a way that he relates to with his prickly family.

That wrote him a song and performed it, letting himself be vulnerable in such a public environment. 

That has casual touching ingrained so deep within David that it’s muscle memory now to lean in to Patrick’s touches and to kiss him hello. 

So of course he says something stupid about 24-karat gold because his brain can’t handle this onslaught of love. David sees the slight fall of Patrick’s face and rushes to fix it, realizing he hasn’t even said yes yet. His yeses trip over themselves, tumbling out of his mouth in a rush. David didn’t need time to think it over or to consider how he didn’t imagine marriage in his future before. 

Because of course it’s a yes. Of course Patrick is it for him. Of course David is the luckiest man alive to have this gorgeous button of a man in front him actually want to spend the rest of his life with someone like David Rose. 

Someone who had his parents help him be successful in New York. 

Someone who only had friends because he had the money to buy them beautiful things and take them to exotic places. 

Someone who was in so many broken relationships that he felt like a wheel, used until it was the next person’s turn. 

Someone who had to learn to contain the emotions, clinging, and affection because other people didn’t like it.

But Patrick.

Patrick was everything. 

And asking David to marry him was the easiest decision of his life? David can’t even begin to wrap his mind around what he’d done to deserve this. And how thankful he is for their fraudulent accountant because it brought him to Schitt’s Creek and to Patrick.

Patrick, the man in front of him who has brought him so much happiness, David didn’t know he was capable of it. 

“I love you so much,” David whispers as he clutches at Patrick’s shoulders, letting himself be held but also holding on for dear life himself, as if the answers to every problem lie in this moment. Maybe they do. 

“I love you, too,” Patrick says, pressing two kisses in quick succession to David’s neck, a gesture that brings them both peace. 

David pulls back a little to lovingly look down at his rings and gives the box to Patrick. He holds his left hand out, wanting nothing more than for to Patrick to put the rings on. Patrick smiles at him, eyes a little misty, and starts with the pinky ring, sliding it on and bringing David’s hand to his mouth to softly kiss the skin below. Patrick puts a ring on his middle finger next, pressing another gentle kiss there. David didn’t know he could feel so shaken up by a few chaste kisses – he feels like his heart is going to explode out of his chest. Patrick puts the next ring on his index finger, repeating the motion. David honestly thinks his knees are about to buckle from the tenderness of each kiss and the softness of Patrick’s eyes. 

“I’m so glad you said yes, fiancé,” Patrick tells him and damn, David wasn’t ready for that punch to his heart. 

“There was never another answer, fiancé” David whispers, voice breaking a little. 

Patrick saves the ring finger for last, dropping the box to the ground as he lightly pushes the ring down and brings David’s hand up to his mouth, kissing each knuckle.

A perfect fit.

Naturally.

Not that David is surprised by any stretch of the imagination because Patrick doesn’t do things halfway.

He’s a take-charge kind of guy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://enablelove.tumblr.com/) where I obsessively talk about and reblog David/Patrick things. I have fallen head over heels for these two! <3


End file.
